


Valentine Plans

by tereselcb (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tereselcb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was having a terrible day and on top of that he didn't have any plans for Valentines Day. </p><p>Neither did Dean. </p><p>But now they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Plans

 

_“Dear Mr Novak,_

_We regret to inform you that have been unsuccessful in your application to intern at Garrison Accounting Firm. We know you must disappointed to hear this. However there are many opportunities and firms who would love to have you…”_

Take a deep breath, Castiel. Do not cry. Repeat, do not cry. You are in public. You are working. You’re not even meant to be checking your stupid phone which you didn’t even want which has just notified you of this stupid email that you did not need to read.

Castiel breathed.

Then stopped breathing.

God, what was he going to do?

It wasn’t the end of the world. Castiel knew that logically, but it felt like that. He just always assumed that he would graduate from accounting, get an internship at Garrison followed by a job and then live out the rest of his life. His brother had done that and his other brother and his other other brother. His grades were more than enough. He knew that.

He should tell his father.

Well, telling his father was probably easier if Castiel knew where he was. How long had it been since he last saw him anyway. Half a year? Wait, nope, that was half a year ago. Which means that it had been a year since he saw his father. Last Castiel heard, he was somewhere in China trying to expand his business. And no, he didn’t know what business his dad did either.

He was exhausted. He had been working everyday to save up to moving to New York, and now it just felt like it was for naught. Every fibre of his being ached. 

God his life sucked. No job, no family -

“Hello?” Castiel looked up, startled. “I would like an ice cream for my wonderful honey boo.”

Putting on his best smile, which he was quite certain was looking like a grimace at the moment, he examined the young couple who were so entwined with each other it was impossible where one started and where the other ended.

“Of course, what flavour would you like?”

“Um….chocolate?” the girl giggled hiding her smile in a red rose.

Ah, Valentine’s Day. Another reason why his life sucked at the moment.

No love.

“Would you like the plain cone or the waffle?”

The guy pressed a kiss into the girls neck. Castiel smiled harder.

“Um… waffle please.”

“Of course.”

Nothing signalled that one was growing up like the slow burning hatred for Valentine’s Day. It was funny that being single on Valentine’s Day for the past two decades was totally fine but this year it was horrible. It was like someone had switched a flip and this crushing, suffocating insecurity washed into every fibre of his being.

“Here’s your ice cream madam.” The couple giggled and walked off hand in hand.

It felt like this day was a prediction for his future. He was probably going to die in his apartment with his 26 cats nibbling at his dead remains. The police would find his body after the neighbours complained about the smell and his death would make headlines in the local newspaper.

He sighed.

At least he wasn’t on the verge of crying. Just depressed.

Castiel sighed again and leaned back against the counter. Working at a mall sucked, there was the endless repetitive music, the high school children and there was-

“Could I have a bottle of water?”

Castiel jerked up and strided to the fridge to grab a bottle, whilst simultaneously squeaking out a “sure!”. Why did his voice always do that? He didn’t have to turn around to know who was standing there.

Reluctantly he raised his eyes to meet the green eyes that would be there to greet him. Castiel tried to construct his face into something he hoped was charming. It felt awkward though. His whole being felt awkward.

“Thanks,” the man replied, raising the bottle in a mock salute to Castiel.

Castiel chose to use this opportunity to study the man’s freckles, the blonde hair that he just wanted to run his hands through, the biceps - did he live at the gym? The tattoos were very nice as well. Castiel didn’t even know he liked men with tattoos until this man walked into his life. The man smiled back and Cas melted.

The man cleared his throat and pointed to the ten dollar note “Uh…my change?”

“Of course!”

Cas grabbed the note and winced. In hindsight, the smile did look a little forced. Oh well, it wasn’t like there were any chances to ruin. He counted out the change carefully and handed it to the man.

“You okay, man?”

Castiel’s head shot up. Wow, and the urge to cry was back. It was funny how it was concern and kindness that made him want to cry the most.

“J-just a tough day. It’s all good,” Castiel stuttered. He did not want to be the pathetic creature that latched on to the first person who asked about his day. He wasn’t unsocial.

“Well, fall down seven, get up eight right?” The man flash an awkward smile before turning around and walking back to the butcher’s shop across the hall.

Yep, life sucked. He had no job, no future, no family and he had a crush on the cute butcher guy from across the hall who was definitely not reciprocal. Perhaps he should look into getting drunk tonight. Blissfully drunk.

“Yo, Cassie! I’m gonna head home now! Got Valentine plans tonight!”

“Gabriel, you were never here to begin with,” Castiel smiled ruefully. His legs still ached and his back was still sore.

“Still mooning over Mr Hot Butcher?”

“No,” Castiel blushed. Mr Hot Butcher was just nice to look at when his shifts got boring and long. He also made Castiel smile uncontrollably and brightened his day, but he wasn’t going to tell Gabriel that. “Go, you have Kali waiting for you.”

“Okay, Cassie-Cas. I’ll let you and Mr Hot Butcher get some alone time,” and with a wink Gabriel was gone. Or at least Castiel thought he was.

“Actually, you know what? Take the night off!”

“But I still have cleanup to do.”

“Screw cleanup! We can do it tomorrow! Or you can do it tomorrow!”

“Gabriel, I don’t have a significant other. I can stay late.”

“Hush Cassie. If I don’t see you walk out of the door in the next 10 minutes I will tell Mr Hot Butcher all about your little crush.”

Castiel grimaced. He had no doubt that Gabriel would go through with his threat. Gingerly he started covering the ice-creams and turning off the lights as well as the taps.

“Chop chop, times-a-wastin!”

“Okay, Okay, I’m leaving!”

* * *

 

Oh, he was going to kill Gabriel. From across the hall, Castiel’s crush was also apparently leaving.

Castiel waved and instantly regretted it.

“Hey, you leavin’?”

Castiel nodded.

“Any Valentine plans lined up?”

Castiel shook his head.

“Would you like some? I’m Dean by the way.”

“I’m Cas.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
